Part of Me
by Corinthus
Summary: [Complete]it was a oneshot but i just added one more chappie.Gippal and Rikku reflect back to their former relationship and wish to go back like they were used to... Will they be able to or have things changed too much? R&R GippalxRikku.
1. Together

A/N: my very firstone-shot fic. The song is We Belong Together by Mariah Carey and Rikku x Gippal rocks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics or the characters of this story. The song belongs to Mariah Carey and the characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**

**Part of Me**

((((R))))

It was late at night and the moonlight shined brightly into Rikku's cabin in the Celsius. The Al bhed girl was sitting on the edge of her bed in her chocobo pj, wondering how a certain Al bhed man was doing. With a deep sigh she lied back into bed and started contemplating her thoughts and memories.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
__I should've held on tight I never should've let you go  
__I did know nothing I was stupid I was foolish  
__I was lying to myself_

(Flashback)

"Hey, Rik. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked sixteen-year-old Gippal, who was rather gloomy compared to his usual happy self.

"Yea! Sure! Just hold on a sec, I'm almost done with this" answered fifteen-year-old Rikku, who was oblivious to Gippal's serious mood and was adjusting the last bolt in the ranger machina. "So…what's up, Gippy?" she smiled as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

Gippal intently stared into the girl's eyes. Her doe like emerald orbs were just hypnotizing and he knew soon they were going to be filled with tears. Rikku felt a little bit awkward that he was just staring at her. She tilted her head and gave another smile, which broke Gippal out of his trance. "Is something wrong?" Rikku asked a little bit worried.

"Umm…" Gippal began to be all fidgety and was walking in circles around Rikku. Rikku was getting rather dizzy trying to watch Gippal. He took a deep breath and blurted out the news

"I'mleavingfortheCrimsonSquadsoI'mgoingtobeleavingtomorrow."

"What?" Rikku said who obviously did not understand a word what he said.

Gippal took another big deep breath and started talking. "I'm leaving…tomorrow…for the Crimson Squad."

Rikku eyes widened and were starting to fill up with tears. Her heart felt like it weighed a ton and she felt her chest tighten. She was mad, sad, confused. So many thoughts were going through her head. She faced the floor trying to hold back the tears.

Gippal watched Rikku's face as it changed to mad, sad, and confused. He couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry." He reached for her shoulder when it was interrupted by her voice.

"What for?" she lifted her head to show him a smile "so what? We were a couple for like what? Six months? No biggie. It's not like I _love_ you. Go do whatever you want. Honestly I really don't care. I'll be fine without you." Her smile slowly faded away to a frown as she turned away from him and left the workshop.

The last time she saw him before he left was his shock face with his hand hanging in the mid air.

(End of Flashback)

Rikku sighed again as she gazed up on the ceiling 'why did I say that? He was obviously hurt. I was just mad! I felt like I needed to hurt him as much as he did to me. But I did love him…and I still might.'

((((G))))

At the same time the Machine Faction leader was sitting on his desk sighing with his head on his hands, reminiscing his former love.

_I couldn't fathom that I would ever be without your love  
__Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
__Cause I didn't know you, cause I didn't know me  
__But I thought I knew everything I never felt_

(Flashback)

Gippal held Rikku as she leaned back to him. They were at the Oasis watching the sunset. Gippal took a deep breath and took in the sweet smell of Rikku. She started giggling as she felt his breath tickling her skin.

"This is nice." She said.

"Mm-hmm" Gippal agreed as he rested his chin on her head. "Rikku?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be with me right?"

Rikku got up and turned around to face him. She gave him a weird look, "Of course, silly! You will too right?"

"Doi!" He replied and pushed her into the oasis and jumped in right after.

In his mind he was thinking that even if she did leave, it wouldn't matter cause this was more than enough to make him happy for the rest of his life.

(End of Flashback)

He sighed once again 'Never thought that that memory was going to haunt me'

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
__Cause I don't have a choice  
__Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side right here, _

Two years have passed since they broke up and he was finally being able to go through a day without thinking about her and feel so guilty. Then all the sudden she shows up again, more beautiful than ever and acting like there was absolutely nothing between them.

He was actually a little bit angry by her attitude. So he thought he would one up her by joking about their past relationship.

'We were quite the couple'

But after those encounters, he felt those feelings he felt during the Crimson Squad again, missing her so much, and trying so hard not to think about her tear filled eyes before she left.

Gippal scratched the back of his head and headed for the bed 'Maybe going to Crimson Squad was a mistake…but then again, I had to go…it was for her and me'

((((R))))

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby, please_

As Rikku was trying to go to sleep she remembered how hard it was for her to deal with his departure. He was probably the reason why she decided to take the summoner mission and get out of Bikanel for once in her life. 'If you think about it…if he didn't leave I might still be stuck in Bikanel. But why isn't he trying to come back? Should I just go to him first? I mean does he even want me back?'

((((G))))

_Who else am I going to lean on when times get rough  
__Who's going to talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up  
__Who's going to take your place, there ain't nobody better_

'Honestly there is no one like Rikku…Out of the many girls I've dated after the Crimson Squad…nobody even compares to her…Oi, did I screw this up or what?'

((((G&R))))

"That's it!" They both sat up from their bed and headed to their commspheres.

As Gippal was trying to connect to the Celsius and Rikku was trying to connect to Djose Temple, they both got busy signals.

They both tried again 'It's now or never'

This time Rikku was a little faster, so her signal went through first.

((((G))))

Gippal realized that he was receiving a signal as he tried to reach Rikku

'Who the hell is calling at this time? CELSIUS!'

He took a deep breath and answered and saw Rikku with her golden hair down and a little bit messy. He smirked "Why you calling at this time, Cid's girl?"

He saw Rikku roll her eyes and he chuckled inside, 'I used to always make her do that'

"I want to apologize," Rikku said and Gippal's smirked dropped

"For what?" Gippal asked and suddenly felt a sudden pain through his heart as it reminded him about what Rikku said before she walked out on him.

((((R))))

Rikku suddenly got scared, she thought that he was going to say something cruel and mean like she did when she broke up with him.

"Umm…I didn't mean what I said before you left for the Crimson Squad…I was just really mad" she explained.

"I know" he replied

"And sad"

He faced the floor "I know"

"And confused"

He sighed "I know"

"But I did love you…and I still do"

"I kno…what!" he asked with his eye wide open

((((G))))

"I. Love. You." Rikku stated the way he used to and smiled.

'O Yevon! Did she just say what I think she said?' He was still staring at the screen; mouth gaped widely, and eye not blinking.

"Yoohoo! Gippal, you there? Cause I really would like at least some kind of answer." Rikku said as she waved her hand in front of the sphere.

Gippal broke out of his shock and slowly took in what she said.

"B…Bu…But I thought yo…you" Gippal blubbered 'Holy cred! Seriously Cid's girl the only one who could make me an idiot like this.'

"I lied," she simply stated, knowing what he was going to ask.

He smirked and looked down on the floor. His smirk turned into a genuine smile "Well then…" he looked up at her "I won't be afraid to say that I love you too."

He saw Rikku smiling brightly again to him, for him.

_We belong together_

((((The End))))

* * *

Please Review! No Flamies! 


	2. Wonderful

A/N: I was bored of schoolwork so I decided to write ONE more chapter to Part of Me. I wanted to say Thank You to those who wrote reviews….you really think it's cute? Awww :puppy dog eyes:… anyways Dryhg oui jano silr!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFx-2 or any Final fantasy…but you guys already knew that right? O yea… I do not own the song lyrics too (You by Lori Fine -Samurai Champloo Soundtrack)**

**Wonderful **

(((G)))

_oh, you know  
__you know what to say  
__say "I love you"_

The all high-and-mighty Gippal was nervous. He was nervous like a puppy in a new home. He glanced out the window of the Luca Café hoping the scene of the calm sea might calm his mind too. His right leg was shaking furiously, as Gippal tried to control his face from contorting into an anxious face.

'She should be here any minute now…What do I say?'

'Stupid! You know what to say! Heck! You said it before just two days ago!'

'Yea but will I be able to say it to her face? I mean she's going to be RIGHT there staring at me with those beautiful eyes! Those gorgeous, doe-like…deep emerald…sparkling...'

"Gippal?" a high but smooth voice interrupted his trance.

_You  
__You are a nice, cool breeze in me_  
_I feel you blowing in  
__I can feel the sunlight all around me  
__You're shining_

Gippal jerked his head toward the voice and saw those gorgeous, doe-like, deep emerald, sparkling eyes staring into his. She had her hair up in a ponytail as usual but without the blue bandana, and her usual feather earrings were replaced sparkling gem earrings. She was stunning. Just looking at her beauty made him relax and all his nervousness melted away.

_I'm safe and comfortable  
_'_Cause you are wonderful  
__It feels natural to be around you  
__You've made it possible  
__You're wonderful_

"Hey, Cid's girl!" Gippal greeted as he broke into his genuine happy smile.

Rikku just rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face and sat down across him. The sun was hitting her at the perfect spot, making her skin glow and her hair shine. She gave him another smile after she sat down and started to look into the menu.

All Gippal did was stare at her in awe. They were silent but it didn't bother him. In fact, he was fine with it.

'Yevon I thought it was going to be so awkward' Gippal stared at her eyes that were studying the menu 'I guess not'

(((R)))

'O man! Why is he just staring at me!' Unlike Gippal, hyper Rikku wasn't exactly comfortable with the silence.

_Oh, can I  
__Can I tell you why  
__Why I need you  
__Oh, my life  
__You made it a cloudless sky I can fly through_

Rikku set the menu and gave Gippal another smile. He smiled back.

"So…" Rikku began

"Yeah…"He replied.

_You  
__You are a deep, strong wind in me  
__I feel you – come on in  
__Can you see the sunlight all around me  
__You're smiling_

"I missed you," Rikku blurted out. She was surprised that she just blurted out those words 'great'

Gippal smile softened and he answered "me too". He leaned in forward. Rikku had no idea what was going on, she was too busy trying to shoo away the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't notice how close his face was to hers until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Rikku shocked at first, slowly closed her eyes and accepted his kiss. She didn't notice or care about the people around staring, she did however notice Gippal making a slight smile before kissing her back.

_I feel beautiful when I'm around you  
__I'm safe and comfortable  
_'_Cause you are wonderful  
__It feels natural to be around you_

They slowly parted as they opened their eyes. Gippal had his signature smirk and he pinched her cheeks, like an old aunt does to her nephew.

"Aww…You really did miss me didn't you?" He said

"Gippal!" Rikku flushed as she rubbed her cheeks "That hurts, it's going to make my cheek red!" she whined.

"Whatever you're still wonderful Cid's girl and besides, I. Love. You." Gippal smirked.

Rikku took awhile to take in what he said, she smiled again to him, the same smile that she gave him two nights ago from the Commsphere Network.

"Right back at ya!"

_You're wonderful

* * *

A/N: sorry the ending was kind of weird; I didn't really know how to end it. Anywayz R&R _


End file.
